Happy Birthday Tamaki
by Taeminbutinagayway
Summary: uhm, sex. warning, gay sex. It's close to Tamaki's birthday, and Kyouya has a very special present for him.


Happy Birthday Tama-Kun November 29, 2010 By: Darian Kapinos

"Yay! Tama-Chan is here!" Honey shouted as his friend walked into the room. "Do you feel better?" he questioned.

"Oh. Yes, better…sure. Has anyone seen Kyouya?" Tamaki looked lost searching for the glasses wearing boy.

"Uhm, Tama-Chan…Kyouya was out looking for you. After he hit you he ran off to find you and apologize." Honey said a bit less excited than before.

"Oh...I'll check around then…" Tamaki said knowing exactly where he would look. Kyouya knew him well enough, right? He exited the third music room, thinking about what had exactly happened…

_The day was normal as it could be for the host club. Honey was sitting at a small table eating cake and talking to the last few guests for the night, Mori by his side sharing the sweets, the girls aweing and oohing at the display. The twins were talking Haruhi's ear off and Kyouya was at his small 'desk' laptop, and notebooks splayed out in front of him. Tamaki walked up to the black haired boy_

"_Mommy, I've got a present for you." He handed over a small envelope with Kyouya's name written on it in a careful handwriting._

"_What is this?" The dark-haired boy asked pushing his glasses up his nose to further inspect the pink tinted paper in his hands .Tamaki pushed his friend's hands closer._

"_It's an invitation, open it please" he said with a smile._

"_To what? Is this a-"he stopped talking to read the hand-written note inside: _

_ Kyouya Ootori,_

_You're cordially invited to attend the birthday celebration of Tamaki Suoh._

_ -Love The Birthday Boy :)_

"_Tamaki, what about everyone else?"_

"_They've already received theirs, I wanted to give you yours special. Tamaki then leaned in and kissed Kyouya's cheek, an action not seen by the others. What they did see, however, was Kyouya's hand hit Tamaki's face with a loud 'SMACK!' and Tamaki back away with sadness and embarrassment written across his face in the style of Kyouya's handprint. He ran from the music room in tears._

'I don't know what I did wrong. I hand wrote his invitation, I even gave it to him myself, and I gave him a kiss...why did he hit me...' Tamaki thought as he reached an abandoned classroom on the basement floor of the school.

"Kyouya? Are you in here?" He said, opening the door to the boy sitting behind his computer screen. "Are you alright?"

"Fine. And your face? I am terribly sorry for that." Kyouya closed his work and carefully placed it in his bag. "Please, come here, come sit." He patted on the teacher's desk he currently sat behind. Tamaki walked over and sat on the edge in front of Kyouya, swinging his feet back and forth. The younger grabbed his ankles and pulled him down onto a welcoming lap.

"What are you doing Kyo-Chan?" Tamaki asked in his sweetest voice.

"Making it up to you for hitting you earlier for something as miniscule as a peck on the cheek." Tamaki mentally slapped Kyouya right back for that, he had worked up a lot of courage to even get close enough to Kyouya's face, to be shot down like that.

"It's quite alright, but what did you have in mind?" Kyouya responded by picking himself, and Tamaki up and pushing his classmate into the desk. He pressed his lips to the soft-looking ones his friend owned. Sliding a hand up Tamaki's back, and clawing it back down. The other sliding up his abdomen, starting to pull the buttons on Tamaki's school blazer apart.

"Mm, nm, please, what are you… what... doing…kyo-"Tamaki was muffled and cut out by he was sure Kyouya had to hear him.

"I am doing as I said I would. I guess I forgot to mention that I would be in charge of you this time Tama-Kun." He pushed the weaker male back again with his hips. Licking Tamaki's lips, "is this not to your liking?" he said brushing his hand over the cheek he recently smacked.

"Well, I could...err, I mean..." he looked into the shielded eyes of his close friend and saw the urgency and brutality underlying. 'It's going to happen either way I suppose' Tamaki though, "it's fine, just, no further than this, kay." He said as cutely as he could muster up. Kyouya's lips met with the blondes again, with more force, his tongue pushing through Tamaki's less than willing lips.

After a few moments, and a little effort, Kyouya had pushed past most of the white blouse Tamaki wore with his uniform. Tie and blazer already on the floor, Kyouya was moving quickly enough to his amusement. His mouth moved down the neck, shoulders and collar bone of the boy beneath him, finally ridding him of everything that covered his upper body. He started marking his territory, nibbles up and down his neck and chest, and kisses everywhere else.

"Kyouya-What if someone asks?" Tamaki said breathlessly between the bites and kisses.

"Don't worry." The seme assured and his mouth began to wonder the exposed skin until he came to a perk pink nipple, to which he gave a quick bite, then teased and twirled it around his tongue. Moving a hand to the neglected nipple he pinched and squeezed half mimicking the movements of his teeth and tongue. Tamaki threw his head back, surrendering to the pleasure Kyouya was giving him with each flicker of his tongue.

"Nngh. Kyouya..." light moans radiated from the blondes mouth. He felt a hand start to slither up his thigh and his eyes shot open. "Your hand…" he was stopped by another rough bite caught his breath.

"My hand is fine Tamaki. Trust me." Kyouya responded coolly, rubbing the area lightly. Tamaki was slightly on edge trying, in vain, to push Kyouya's hand toward his knee. Kyouya dug his nails into Tamaki's thigh, scraping the pants he wore against the skin.

"I said my hand is fine Tamaki. I'm not going anywhere with it…leave…it…alone!" He shouted digging deeper with his last few words. "I can bring you a moment of pure bliss, but you have to let me." His grip loosened and he began to rub again.

"Alright Kyouya…just, not so hard please, the bites hurt..." Tamaki whined. Then he felt his new lover moving, lifting him up onto the desk and spreading his legs slightly. He looked up into the still shielded eyes as their owners hands started undoing his belt and pulling it from the belt loops and thrown down to the ground with the rest of Tamaki's discarded clothing. "Kyouya!"

"SHUT your pretty little mouth. It'll all be alright." The dark-haired boy unbuttoned and unzipped Tamaki to reveal the light purple bulge in his friends pants. Kyouya put his lips to the blondes again and began to rub him through the fabric of his boxers. Pants now hanging uselessly around his feet, shoes discarded, socks sliding off. He pulled away from his toy to pull his pants the rest of the way off, adding them, and his own shirt and blazer to the growing pile of clothes.

"Kyouya, what are y-"he was cut off by a finger and a warm voice.

"Shh. I'll take good care of your body. Don't worry your pretty little head." Tamaki didn't like how he was acting, the words he was using. "I won't let you came to harm. I've always taken care of my toys. I promise."

Tamaki tried to squiggle away, the promise meant nothing, and he got called a toy. All his squirming earned Tamaki a sharp pain down his chest, one that was caused by a series of scratches made by Kyouya.

"When you move, it hurts. Do you understand now? Don't move." He held one of Tamaki's legs down with one arm, using the other to remove his own belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor around his ankles with a click of the metal buckle.

"Kyouya, please don't do this. I'm happy. I don't need this. Please." Tamaki begged as Kyouya's fingers slid under his waistband, tearing the boxers down to the floor pulling his socks completely off with them.

"Shh. It will be just fine. I know you're not happy with me. I hurt you. You're just being DIFFICULT!" he shouted, echoing through the empty room.

"No, I'm not. I swear. I'll be happier if you don't." with that Tamaki began squirming again.

"No you won't. Now stop moving and fussing. It will be fine, I assure you. But if you don't keep still I will do everything in my power to make you hurt. I will make you bleed." The words slipped out of Kyouya's mouth like they were words normal people said in normal conversation.

"Kyouya, I'm sorry."

"No. it's alright. But don't fidget and everything will be just fine." Tamaki shook his head in compliance. A few seconds then blurred for the unsuspecting blonde as he was flipped onto his hands and knees, ass in the air in Kyouya's direction. He felt a cold hand on his lower back then another on his shoulder pulling him up. The hand on his back was moved up to his mouth, and the long index finger on that hand was slid into Tamaki's already opened mouth. "Now suck."

"Mhmm." He hummed and did as he was told taking the slight 'hospitality' he was currently being giving. This finger was replaced by another long digit, and again a third time. Each time he licked and sucked until he was told to stop. He didn't want Kyouya to just push in because he didn't listen.

"Don't worry Tamaki; there is really nothing to fear. If you trust me as I trust you this will be fine. Stop shaking." Kyouya said sliding a wet finger over his lover's entrance before slowly pushing in. The finger started sliding deeper, until he noticed the little blonde boy's face turn down and scrunch up in pain. "Are you okay? Yeah, I am certain you're just fine." Then his little doll started moving forward. "No! I said don't move" he pulled his finger out, then pushed it in further, accompanied by a second digit.

"Aah! Stop it! PLEASE! It hurts." Tamaki screamed turning his face to the male behind him, hoping that if his tears are seen the pain will stop. But it didn't. He just felt the fingers in him moving, stretching him. He was being prepared. Pulled open so he can be ripped in half by something much bigger.

"I'm sorry." Kyouya moved on from the two fingers, to a third, and then none. He positioned himself at Tamaki's now stretched asshole, and pushed in. He pushed in just the head, then decided to hell with patience and shoved the rest of his length in his pale lovers' body, and just a little too fast. This pushed the blondes reflexes, making him pull forward. "No, not forward. Back. Its easy darling, I know you aren't that dense. I'll show you" He grabbed the hips of the shaking body in front of him and pulled back as hard as he could.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tamaki threw is head back and screamed half in pain, and half in some sick pleasure inside of him, that wanted all of this. He felt a hand wrap around his throbbing erection, and began moving, stroking him, in perfect time with his thrusts forward. "Kyo-KYOUYA!" And then it was over, almost as fast as it began, it ended, with Tamaki a panting moaning, and sweat covered mess, and Kyouya not to much more than that. He was finally let go, and pulled from the table.

"I told you, you would like it, didn't I? Well, Happy Birthday, you're my new favorite toy now." Kyouya gave Tamaki one last kiss before pulling his clothes back on and together neatly like usual. "Get dressed you look like a whore."


End file.
